The Other Pack
by Hometown Wolf
Summary: What if Bella had a brother, who just so happened to be the Makah Rez Beta? Bella moves in with him and gets imprinted on by the Alpha of the Makah Rez. What will problems will this cause?


Disclaimer: I **do not** own Twilight. I **do **the new characters you see in this story.

AN: Bella never met the Cullen's. She only met the La Push Pack. Not the Makah Pack.

Chapter 1:

I was standing in the cold rainy weather of the Makah Reservation. This would be my new life.

The house I was standing in front of was small and simple; just how I liked it. It had blue shutters on the windows and little flower boxes hanging on the outside. They were filled with bright colored flowers and they contrasted well with the darkness of the house.

There was a light on the porch that spread light across the small yard. There were some dirt spots across the grass. It added the feel of home to it.

This was my brother's house. Yes, I have a brother. Or, half-brother, really. On the Makah Rez.

My father actually isn't my father. Charlie Swan is my adoptive father. After Renee married Charlie, she found out she couldn't have children. So, she adopted me. After the divorce, I stayed with Renee, who married Phil; Charlie met a woman named Katrina, they were dating for a while, and they got pregnant. She died during childbirth. They had a son named Benjamin Swan. He's a year younger than me.

Since Katrina was from the Makah Rez, when he was eighteen he moved up there with some friends. He got the skin of his mother, so it worked out perfectly. We email and call each other every week.

But after what had happened his weekend, I wanted to come back; my best friend Jake had left me for Sam Uley. We had grown up together, as I moved back with Charlie when I was twelve, and we would do everything together. Now he was gone.

I decided that I wanted something different. So, I said I'd move in with Benjamin. I hadn't seen him for awhile, and sometimes phone calls are not enough. I had called him yesterday and said that he would love to see me.

So, now I'm standing in front of his house at God knows what time, to see my beloved brother.

I had to make and entrance!

I might be shy with the people back home in Forks, but with my brother I can be as wild as my heart desires. And my heart desires a high level of wildness.

So I walked up to the door, used my key, given to me when Benjamin left, and opened the door. I had to be really quiet. All part of the plan.

I walked down the hallway; there were people in photographs. They were all giants, with the regular reservation tanned skin. The males all had well defined chests and the girls were all holding some part of them. They were obviously couples.

I walked to the end of the hallway, where I could here lots of laughter coming from the room behind the door. I opened it, and saw thirteen people, all laughing at some joke the person standing in the front, with his back to me, was saying. It was Benjamin. The only reason I knew was because of his birthmark on his back shaped like a flower.

A few of the people had seen me, and sent me questioning looks. I quickly put my finger to my mouth in the "Shut up or I'll kill you" gesture.

I walked slowly and quietly up to Benjamin, who had yet to notice my appearance, or the confused glances being sent to me. Idiot.

I went up to his ear, and whispered in my most creepy sounding voice "Honey, I'm Home!"

He instantly tensed and turned around, only to be greeted with a laughing me, and many others behind him.

"Bella-Boo!" he yelled happily, picking me up and swinging me around in a circle. He was smiling like and the idiot he was and I was still laughing my ass off.

"Benny! I missed you!" I was the only one allowed to call him that. I felt special.

"God, you know you're an idiot, right? I had the whole little group just looking at me like I was some creepy stalker that had to come and kill you. Do you know what that does to your reputation Benny? Bad things, Benny, bad things."

It was nice to be with my brother again.

Then, I heard some throat clearing, and we both looked up from our little Hugging Fest to see the 'little group' looking at us strangely.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Isabella, but if you call me that, I'll kill you, and I'm Benjamin's older sister." I smirked as I said 'older' as now Benjamin was about a foot taller than me. I had _some_ power of over him.

Understanding crossed their faces as I looked at them all. The men were the same in the pictures, all buff and intimidating looking, but they were all, except one, holding onto a girl. There was one girl that was sitting on a chair, looking nervous for some reason. I wonder why. So, I asked,

"Hey, are you okay? You look like I'll shoot you!" I laughed, trying t make her seem a little _mellower_.

"Um…" at this time she shared a look with Benjamin "I'm Shanta, Benjamin's girlfriend."

I froze. I looked at her, looking her up and down for any signs of bad vibes. I saw none. She had shoulder length black hair, with dark skin to match, and she had sparkling green eyes. She had a cute button nose and pouty lips that went well with her face. She was a little taller than me, which wasn't much, me being five foot, but she stood at a good five foot two, and had a nice, curvy body.

I removed myself from Benjamin, who had frozen along with everyone else, and he and the others were watching me as I got closer to Shanta, who had a look terrified look on her face.

"I like you," here everyone released a breath "but, I still want to give the 'Big Sister, I Will Terminated You If You So Much As Hurt Him with a Paper Cut' speech. So here it goes."

I took a good breath and started my rant.

"I am Benjamin's sister. That means that no matter how much _I_ like you, I will _always _put him first. If you so much as even think about hurting him, I will hunt you down and rip you to shreds, burn your little scraped remains and spit on your ashes. You will be watched, and if I think anything is wrong, I will hurt you, then ask for explanations. Do I make myself clear?"

She was scared now, I could see it in her eyes, and no matter how much she looked like she would rather she would be doing anything else rather than have this conversation, I couldn't feel sorry for her, as I needed to get it out.

"So, Benny, can you introduce me to your friends?"

This was going to be fun.


End file.
